


Operation "This Will Most Likely End Badly" is a go.

by Opalsong, reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soul Bond, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon's fine, okay. Everything is fine. The fact that he came from a tube that was part of an Ancient's experiment has nothing to do with his occasional desire to consume souls (a la Wraith). Nothing. He definitely does not need some know-it-all scientist to help him figure out his own biology. He's fine. Totally fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation "This Will Most Likely End Badly" is a go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> This is an Audio Only work.

cover art by reena_jenkins

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SGA_TT%29%20_Operation%20_This%20Will%20Most%20Likely%20End%20Badly_%20is%20a%20go._.mp3) | 1:15:59 | 89.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/operation-this-will-most-likely-end-badly-is-go) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
